Vague Memories
by Chaotica
Summary: Dib, abduction, aliens tinkering with Human brains...very short.


A/N: I'm not sure but I think in 'Bad Bad Rubber Piggies' Professor Membrane calls Dib by his real name, I think he says 'Dibberton' but I'm not entirely sure. So I'm going to use it cause it sounds really cool.  
Disclaimer: pfft...  
  
Vague Memories  
  
"Hush Dibberton, please just go to sleep." The woman said trying to get the squalling infant in her arms to stop crying. She looked worn out and in need of rest but her son couldn't seem to calm down. His tiny little hands gripped at her shirt as she rocked him.   
She paced the room cooing and trying to get the infant to sleep until finally, after nearly an hour of screaming he fell into an exhausted sleep. She laid him down in his crib and stoked his hair. It was growing pretty quickly, already a little spike proudly showed itself above the rest.   
They had found out recently he would need glasses. They were going out tomorrow to see an eye doctor.  
She idly wished her husband would go with them. But he had work.  
The woman watched her son, Dib for short, sleeping. But it didn't look like a real sleep to her. It just lookedl like he had worn himself into unconsciousness.  
She had first heard him crying and thought he was dying by his shrieks. She expected to find something biting him but only found the baby in his crib wailing.   
She pushed away from the crib and glanced at the window. A light breeze lifted the curtains before she closed it. She backed out of the room quietly and left the door cracked before she went back to her room for more of her own sleep.  
Bright glowing green eyes opened under the crib. The alien creature poked its head out from under it, it's long neck lifted it's head up enough to see that the Earthen female had gone.  
It crawled out from under the sleeping cage it had hidden under and peeked down at the youngling. It had surprised him by waking just before it had lifted it up and screaming too loudly. It had hidden quickly to avoid detection.  
This time it reached down a hand into the strange cage that held the infant. Again its little eyes snapped open but before it even sucked in a breath the tranquilizer had entered it's blood stream successfully sending it immediately into sleep.  
The rather reptilian, vaguely feline alien picked up the infant, opened the window again, and slipped out of the domicile.  
***  
"Members of this scientific congregation!" A being with bright red stripes down the side of its greenish head said glancing up to the ring of other beings around the large room. "As you can see we have a creature that is quite unknown. They are called Humans from a planet they call 'Earth'."  
The creature stood over the still sleeping infant Dib. "As you may know, the Humans have an unusually large brain, but use very little of it. Today we will be discussing the possible reasons for this while my co-workers and I attempt to fill said empty cells with data."  
He motioned to two other creatures like himself. They waved then turned back to a massive machine they had been tinkering with.  
"The data we have selected it simple, descriptions and race names of every known species, sub-species, breed-variation and sex-variations of all known sentient beings in our universe." Wires were being placed over the infants' head.  
"Now, the child will have vivid memories of these images should we be successful, they will degrade over time. We planned that of course." They in fact couldn't have kept the information crystal clear in the Humans mind if they tried. "But later in life the child will be able to spot most alien beings, we plan to return and relocate the child later to test this theory. Perhaps in twenty or so years."  
He coughed and added meekly. "The process will unfortunately enlarge the younglings' head."  
Suddenly little eyes opened. One of the creatures squealed in surprise as the infant grabbed her hand. Then the amber eyes wandered around, finding nothing familiar even with his fuzzy eyesight. A great piercing scream filled the air.  
The other scientists began murmuring amongst themselves. A few with more sensitive hearing cringed at the crying.  
"Please stay calm." The being that had been talking said. "Their body chemistry is a bit difficult to gauge for sedatives."  
Another tranquilizer dose was administered and Dib fell into a deep sleep once more.  
"There, now, on with the experiment."  
***  
Miz Membrane glanced over to her four-year-old son and three-year-old daughter as the two scribbled on papers at the kitchen table. She smiled weakly and popped a few of her pills she had to take. Her sickness was getting worse but they at least let her stand up without feeling dizzy now.  
She leaned on the table seeing her little Gazs' rough drawing of piggies and pizza. Then her eyes drifted to what her son Dibberton was drawing. A confused look crossed her face.  
There were images of creatures that looked like they had stepped straight out of a horror movie, or a sci-fi movie at least. There was a string of long-necked creatures with a few variations in features followed by shorter ones with little or no differences. Beings with manly limbs or no limbs. One eye or twelve.  
"Dib, what are you drawing?" She asked.   
His little amber eyes were magnified under his lenses as he looked up mid-crayon stroke. He looked down at the papers. "Those are Crotian-As." He said pointing his green crayon at the long necked creatures. "But those are Crotian-Bs" He pointed to a cluster of similar creatures with longer ears and different colorations.  
He went on pointing out different creatures. "Those are Belorians, that's a male and that's a female."  
She blinked when he used such complicated words for 'boy' and 'girl'. She was even more surprised when he went on and on about a race of creatures that seemed to have twelve different kinds to it. She picked up a picture. It was childishly drawn of course but with far more detailed than a three-year-old should have been capable of.  
She saw him discard the green crayon and pick up a red and purple one going at his last picture with a vengeance. It was the only one he hadn't talked about.  
"What are those?" She asked pointing to the creatures. They were little green creatures with black antennae. Behind the two short ones, one with red eyes the other with purple, stood a taller one with angry red eyes that were slanted in distaste at the two shorter ones who were peering out at the viewer.  
Dib stopped coloring the red eyes of the tall one and stayed silent. He then looked up as if he held a secret he was scared of.  
"Those." He said quietly, his voice held a tone of foreboding that Miz found quite disturbing. "Are Irkens."  
  
End 


End file.
